NCRR440
New California Republic Radio 440 (NCRR440), is a publicly-funded AM radio station, hosted by Roger Moore, that broadcasts current events and music for citizens of the NCR. Background NCRR is part of the NCR's Public Network Restoration Project, an NCR program to restore and expand pre-war communication systems, along with its sister television network NCRBS and internet service NCR Online. Hosted by Roger Moore from the Angel's Boneyard, it serves as a (at least, outwardly) objective source of current events, weather reports, and entertainment for NCR citizens across the Republic. While strongly biased toward NCR interests, the station could not outright considered a source of propaganda in the manner of its rival station, DETH 98.1, as due to its status as a member of the "free" NCR press it commonly reports on sensitive issues without the approval of NCR military or political interest. The station's tracks consist primarily of Cold War-themed Folk, Pop, and Rock music from the 1940s through the 1960s, from holodisks and other formats recovered from regions such as the ruins of Santa Monica, California, or car wrecks along Interstate 10. Broadcast Segments Intro: * You're listening to New California Republic Radio. * That was a tune we recovered from an old car along I-10, in holotape format. * And now for the news... News: * An NCR military expedition was attacked on I-15 today, on their way towards the legendary Hoover Dam. * Scouting parties in the far northern territory report that they’ve made contact with an undiscovered pre-war town untouched by the Great War. * This just in. Sightings of a massive explosion in the San Bernardino mountains were reported today. * Terror Max has launched a renewed offensive against NCR forces in Marina Del Rey. * A census report was published this week, indicating that the population of New California has reached a number greater than 1 million. * Archaeological digs in the recently-found village of Arroyo point to the disappearance of the legendary home of the "Chosen One." * General Aaron Kimball has reported a sighting of the Great Khans in a place called Bullhead City. * Congress is warning of massive economic backlashes and a nationwide financial crisis following the wake of the renewed war with the Survivalists. * An all-out war with the Survivalists in San Bernardino is now underway. * An undercover report on the Brotherhood of Steel was made public today. The terrorist faction has been driven out of California. * The latest reports from I-15 report a truce has been signed with the raider faction known as the Survivalists in the San Bernardino Cajon Pass. * In San Francisco today, a Shi businessman reported earnings in excess of 2 million NCR dollars, making him the richest man in the Republic. Outro: * In the next half-hour, we'll have the latest news from around California, from Shady Sands, to the far north. Until then, you're listening to NCRPR. * Next up on NCRR, we have a new track recovered from the ruins of downtown Santa Monica. Tracks Songs * Aquarela Do Brasil by Pablo Cortina and Martin Purvis * Call Me Away by Martin Purvis * Look Like I'm Going to Hell by Martin Purvis * Fly me to the Moon by Martin Purvis * For Miles and Miles by Martin Purvis * Ain't That a Kick in the Head by Martin Purvis * Blue Moon by Martin Purvis * Come Fly With Me by Martin Purvis * A Wish or Two by Martin Purvis * You Got Me Scared by Martin Purvis * Kisses Sweeter Than Wine by Martin Purvis * The Drunk Buccaneer by Martin Purvis * Trying to Forget by Martin Purvis * China Nights by Martin Purvis * Get Up Get Out by Martin Purvis and Pablo Cortina Related Quests * A Night In Pinehaven * Bridge Over Eye-15 and Join The War Machine If the player listens to NCRR while this quest is active, Roger Moore reports a breaking news segment about a large explosion in the San Bernardino Mountains. Behind the Scenes * NCRPR and the broadcast style of its host Roger Moore are based on the American publicly-funded radio station National Public Radio (NPR). * Moore's segment referencing an "untouched prewar town" in northern Washington is referencing the total overhaul mod for Fallout 4, Fallout Cascadia. Category:Radio Stations Category:New California Republic